Tsubasa chibified Remake!
by XiiaoRaye
Summary: The Tsubasa Gang are chibified Episode 37 but this isn’t going to be the same as before. Watch out for wacky fangirls, Princes, Princesses, Mokomonsters and lots of crack in this Tsubasa Chibified Remake!


**Author's note: XD **my second fanfic XD, enjoy. Feel free to comment on any mistakes I make. )

**Summary:** The Tsubasa Gang are chibified (Episode 37) but this isn't going to be the same as before. Watch out for wacky fangirls, Princes, Princesses, Mokomonsters and lots of crack in this Tsubasa Chibified Remake!

'_Mokona Modoki is taking off!' _Mokona yelled, as his wings spread out and they warped

into the familiar black void. Upon arrival, Kurogane scanned the new environment. They

were, as usual slumped in a pile with Fai, right at the top, Sakura just below him, resting

on top of Syaoran, who was on top of Kurogane... Wait... Where was that annoying

talking creature of a dumpling? Scanning the area more closely, Kurogane realised

something... "GRAAAAAAA!" He yelled in shock, causing Sakura, Syaoran and Fai to

jump up from their positions. They all took a look at each other and panicked. Sakura and

Syaoran's thoughts: "Oh no! What crazy world is this?!" Fai's thoughts: "Wow! Cute

world!"

However, before anyone could say anything, they were greeted by a bunch of women in

bunny costumes, who nuzzled them until they turned blue. "Kyaa! Look what we found!

Aren't they adorable? Let's give them to Karen-sama!" They said, while squishing

Syaoran and Sakura to bits, as Kurogane and Fai cowered in a corner. Syaoran quickly

stood in front of Sakura to guard her from their rabid fangirls, but was suddenly engulfed

by the swarm of cosplaying girls. "AAAHHH" Syaoran and Sakura yelled as they were

taken away, while Fai and Kurogane were still hiding in a corner peeking at the scene.

_**Meanwhile...**_

Mokona rubbed his eyes as he stared down at the paper, instantly recognizing the four

figures in the picture. Squinting his eyes, he saw Fai and Kurogane rushing after a mob of

cosplaying girls who were carrying Syaoran and Sakura away to a palace.

A blond-haired lady approached Mokona and told him that if he used Sakura's feather, he

could draw them out of the world of drawings. Mokona pondered for awhile before

picking up the pen, and imagining Fai and Kurogane in Knight Armor, and Syaoran and

Sakura wearing Princess dresses. He made sure that Syaoran looked like a girl. Chuckling

at the master piece he made, he continued the story...

**Where we left off**

"Kurotan! Hurry up! It is our responsibility to rescue the princesses!" Fai yelled

"Don't call me stupid names you Idiotic Mage!" Kurogane yelled back to Fai while

trying to guide his Mokopony to the palace.

Upon reaching the palace, Kurogane was shocked and Fai was amused. The palace was in

the shape of a funny looking round ball of fur with a big, red circle on its forehead.

Kurogane quickly regained composure and unsheathed his sword, only to find a funny

round blade with Mokona's face and ears on it. He screamed (Yes, screamed) and

released the sword into the pond full of man-eating mokogators who chomped the

mokosword into pieces. Fai picked up the stoned Kurogane and his mokopony trotted

into the palace. When they arrived at the palace gates, the mokogate boomed loudly,

"WHAT IS THE ANSWER TO OPEN THE GATE PYUU!"

_**Sakura POV**_

I can't remember what happened but all of a sudden, I'm being brought here with

Syaoran-chan by a bunch of rabid fangirls! What am I to do until Prince Fai and Prince

Kurogane arrive to rescue us? Oh no! Now there is a funny woman looking at us! She's

saying something...Huh?! OH MY GOD! She says in order to remove the curse of the

Mokona placed on the palace she needs to have two beautiful young girls kiss each other?!

Does...Does that mean that I have to kiss Syaoran-chan?!

_**MokonaMokonaMokona**_

"Pyuu! Syaoran and Sakura are going to kiss! CHYUU!CHYUU!" Mokona squealed

excitedly. "All right! On with the story!"

_**Back to the palace...**_

Sakura's face turned scarlet, as she readied herself to kiss Syaoran. They embraced, and

just as their lips were about to make contact...

"BAM!" Kurogane and Fai had somehow found a way in and exploded the walls,

sending Syaoran and Sakura flying through the air. While sailing midair, Syaoran pulled

Sakura towards her and brought their lips together... "BOOM!" A blast from Kurogane's

newly found mokosword blew them away once again. When Fai saw what Syaoran and

Sakura were trying to do, he whistled and said, "Look! Kuropon, Syaoran-chan hime and

Sakura-chan hime are kissing! Let's try that too!" He latched himself onto Kurogane and

smacked his lips...

"RUMBLE!" The palace was starting to come apart and a big, BIG black mokona

triangle appeared. "NOOO!" Karen-sama yelled. "This was not supposed to happen! The

ultimate crisis of the world has begun! It is stated here that this world wil vanish if two

handsome men ever kiss each other!" She screamed as they were all sucked into the BIG

black mokona triangle.

"...Wake up!" The Tsubasa Gang awoke to find Mokona waving a feather smiling

cheekily at them. Kurogane instantly lunged at the manjyuu bun yelling, "Where were

you, you damn white manjyuu! Do you know that..."

Kurogane suddenly forgot what he wanted to say and settled for a huff as Fai smiled and

asked the blushing teen pair why their faces were so red.

X OWARI...

_Preview to the sequel..._

_After the adventures in drawing land, the Tsubasa Gang stumbled upon a weird place where night is day and day is night!_ _Whatever nonsense could happen in opposite land and is Sakura's feather causing all this?_


End file.
